clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate 7
is CLAMP's newest series currently being serialized in ''Jump SQ ''by Shueisha. First published as a one-shot in December 2010, serialization began March 2011. It is part of global joint project, in which Gate 7 is being serialized and tankobons are going to be released simultaneously in several different countries. Gate 7 is currently licensed by Dark Horse Comics in the U.S. Taking place in Kyoto, Japan's former capital city, a young boy now in his second year of high school named Chikahito Takamoto meets three people while wandering the grounds of Kyoto's legendary Shinto Shrine of Kitano Tenman-guu. CLAMP-NET and CLAMP's Twitter status updates have recently confirmed after an unplanned extended hiatus that the series has gone on hiatus indefinitely as of volume 4 and will been taken off the official site's "ongoing serializations" list (tankoban release ends at chapter 20--serialized release ends at chapter 22). The reason behind the indefinite hiatus is unknown, as is whether or not it will be returning in the near future. Plot Chikahito Takamoto, a seemingly normal high school student, has moved to Kyoto, Japan's ancient but beautiful capital city, and a place he's always been drawn to. Aside from admiring the sights Kyoto has to offer, Chikahito is also looking for a place to live. One day, while wandering the grounds of Kyoto's legendary Shito Shrine of Kitano Tenman-guu, Chikahito stumbles upon a strange place he's never seen, along with three beautiful people dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, Not knowing where he is or what's going on, Chikahito stands distressed and confused. Except these three people aren't ordinary, as Chikahito watches them wield weapons, summon elements, and fight monsters! Chikahito is confused, as he notices two men in the trees who discuss to themselves as to why Chikahito is in this strange world, addressing him as an "ordinary human." His attention is then turned to a young girl* named Hana, a beautiful yet child-like warrior who fiercely fights the elemental beasts in this world. After witnessing all this, the shock makes Chikahito faint until he wakes up in the home of Hana and the two men. (Who reveal themselves later on as Tachibana and Sakura.) Much to Chikahito's shock, they already know much about him, including specific details such as him being able to cook and not having a girlfriend at the moment. They reveal that they live in the Kamishichiken Shrine, just east of Kitano Tenman-guu, as Sakura tells him that it belongs to Urashichiken of Hanamachi. (The "Kami" is replaced with "Ura", and is the reason why Chikahito questions this.) After attempting to erase his memories, Tachibana and Sakura are stunned to find out it had no affect on Chikahito. Hana then takes Chikahito and kisses him. It is later revealed by Tachibana and Sakura that Hana had cast a spell on him. Note: Although addressed as female, Hana's true gender is unknown. According to CLAMP's official website, she has been categorized as genderless. (Examples of this would be Nataku of X, Ashura of RG Veda, Kohaku of Wish, and Maru and Moro of xxxHOLiC.) Main Characters Category:On hiatus Category:Manga